


TikTok Made Me Do It

by Written_prose_things



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad feels, Tony can sing INCREDIBLY, Tony doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: 3 times when Tony sang because he thought Peter couldn't hear him, and one time he sang in front of Peter... and the rest of the world.Post Endgame, Tony survives.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	TikTok Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic my friend made me write...

(1)

When May leaves for the national conference, she tells both Tony and Peter repeatedly that curfew time is not to be violated. But Tony’s a busy man.  
Peter gets to roam the streets of Queens into the early hours almost every day. On one such occasion, he bites off more than he can chew.

As it turns out, Toomes isn’t the only person in Queens who’s trying to use the old alien tech. Peter gets shot by some fancy gun which spews blue energy when he tries to stop some gang members from selling drugs to kids.

The thugs are able to get away, but Peter safely deposits the kids with the police, giving them the contact information for the Maria Stark Foundation, which has started helping displaced kids since The Snap. When Peter finally gets back home, he’s thankful that it’s Sunday and he can sleep as much as he wants.

But Peter wakes up just after sunrise, with horrible pain all over his body, and a headache which almost makes him _see_ sounds. The next moment, he finds himself bent over in the bathroom, vomiting his guts out.

He breathes for a moment before he taps his watch and asks Karen to call Tony.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up? I didn’t know spiders could wake up this early.” Tony sounds groggy, but Peter is in too much discomfort to feel guilty about waking him up.

“H-Hey Tony, I’m not feeling well.” Peter hears loud rustling on the other end of the line.

“Pete, talk to me. What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did you get shot?” Tony’s voice seems far away in the next moment, “FRIDAY, where’s Peter right now?”

Peter ends up vomiting again. When he gets back on the phone, he’s feeling very tired, the sleep deprivation of the entire week is catching up to him. He hears Tony on the other end, “Pete, I’m coming. Hang tight.”

Peter thinks he replies with a “Sure, dad.” But he can’t be too sure, because the next moment, the lights start to flicker and the floor of the bathroom feels like an awfully good place to sleep.

When Peter wakes up, it’s to the chemical smell of the med-bay and the beeps of hospital machines. He feels a tiny weigh on one end of his bed, which he assumes is Morgan. He feels too tired to open his eyes and check.

“Daddy, why don’t you sing Peter the Ratatouille song?”

So, it is Morgan, thinks Peter. Next to himself, he hears Tony sigh, “All right, little miss.”

The song draws peter to sleep easily.

\-----

(2)

When May returned from her national conference, she was just in time for Pepper’s birthday. Pepper and Tony had decided to have a small family get together, which also included May, Peter, Happy and Rhodey.

The plan was that Tony would cook and May and Peter would come a little earlier to help out after work and school finished. Due to unexpected traffic, Peter reached the cabin after May.

When Peter opened the door, he heard May and Tony singing Le Festin, harmonizing and having the time of their lives. Peter couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.

Morgan, who had been sitting in the living room, walked over to Peter and pulled on his jeans lightly.

Peter bent down, “What’s up, sweetheart?” He whispered.

Morgan levelled him with the best puppy-eyes she could manage, before asking, “Dance?”

Peter nodded and picked up the little girl.

Pepper and Rhodey were pleasantly surprised when they finally reach the cabin. The kids danced in the living room, wearing feather boas and big sunglasses, as Tony and May sang obliviously in the kitchen.

\-------

(3)

Morgan’s first birthday after the snap was a big thing. She now had her entire family with her to celebrate the day. The plan was to call as many of her classmates as possible to the cabin and have a barbeque.

Peter always had a soft spot for Morgan, who used it to her advantage. By the end of the party, Morgan had eaten at least 3 big pieces of the cake and 4 juice pops along with candy from the piñata and soda.

So, even after all the kids left, Morgan was very energetic At her request, Tony had put on a list of old Disney movies and the entire family sat down to watch them. The first one was Tangled because Morgan was in love with it.

By the end of the movie, almost everyone other than Peter, Tony and Morgan had gone to sleep. Morgan insisted that they watch one more movie and because she didn’t have school the next day, Tony obliged.

The next movie was Ratatouille. Morgan fell asleep in the first five minutes, but Peter and Tony stayed up and watched the entire movie.

Tony sang along with the movie, under his breath. He had a beautiful voice, which made the song seem much better.

\-------

(4)

Peter finally gave in and opened a TikTok account when everyone else in school had already had one for a few weeks.

It had been Pepper’s idea to document and promote the new intern programme.

On May’s insistence, Peter opened an account where he documented his adventures with Tony.

His rise to fame had been meteoric. Within having posted the first video, he had become a TikTok celebrity. Suddenly he was being nominated for all kinds of challenges.

That stressed him out slightly. So, Pepper had offered, “Maybe I can appoint someone from PR to operate for you?”

Peter had been tempted to hand it over, but he saw a new trend, which gave him the best opportunity to wheedle Tony into singing Le Festin.

He walked into the workshop on a Wednesday. The Starks had been in the city for the past week for an important conference, and Tony was using his free in the shop.

“Hey Tony, I need your help,” Peter said, as he walked in.

Tony put down his welder and turned around, “Yeah kid, what’s up?”

Peter sat down at his station and replied, “It’s for TikTok.”

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Pete, let’s not do another crazy experiment just yet. I’ve got a lot of other things to do this week, and if it goes sideways, I won’t be able to take care of it.”

Peter nodded, “That’s okay because this is a singing challenge.”

Tony did a double-take, “I- What? Kid, I’m not- I can’t sing.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m not having this debate. Tony, I _need_ you to sing Le Festin.”

Tony tried to look confused and failed miserably. Peter had learnt all his ticks by now, “I don’t know what that is…”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh, “Tony, I know you can come up with better excuses.”

The next day, the internet was blowing up because of Tony singing Le Festin. It was the best thing that had happened to Peter Parker, hands down.


End file.
